Rivalry
by Sathaeri
Summary: If the enemy of your enemy is your friend, then you first have to make an enemy. Collection of oneshots concerning adverse relationships between characters in DA2. Companion series to Friendship.


_**A/N:**__ And after days of hard work, I finally get around to posting this. You can't say I never tried! Updates are sporadic, so apologies in advance._

_The companion series to this one is **Friendship**. I have a lot more ideas for that one than for this, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to mention them..._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Aveline &amp; Isabela: Catty ~<strong>

It was the footsteps she didn't recognize at first. They carried a sense of ease and precision, and somehow Aveline got the feeling the person (probably female) had a swagger that said "I'm better than you, get used to it."

She really didn't like those kinds of people.

It wasn't her place to judge, of course. It was simply that those who held themselves above others were often too stuck up for her tastes. Not that she thought Hawke was stuck up, but the young warrior was also a good leader, and so naturally was one rung higher than the rest of them on the social ladder.

The rapping at the door was distinctly non-Hawke, however. Aveline shouted, "Who is it?" For a moment she felt strangely like a house servant.

"Me," the guest called, flinging the door open and grinning.

She glanced up from the desk. "Oh, Isabela. It's you."

"You sound dismayed," Isabela pointed out. "Is this a bad time?"

Aveline pursed her lips. "It's always a bad time when it comes to you."

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You are," the guardswoman deadpanned. "Thanks for barging into my office without answering first, too. Really nice of you."

"Oooh! And you actually have sarcasm!" Isabela tsked involuntarily. "And here I thought that the only -asms you'd have were o–"

"Isabela!" Aveline pinched the bridge of her nose. "Stop. Please."

"Fine. But only because you said please."

She sighed, bracing herself. "Now, why are you here?"

Isabela gently closed the door, then began pacing the room with pursed lips. "I just wanted to ask you something. Is that too much?" She paused. "Wait. Don't answer that."

The guardswoman sighed again. "What do you _want?_"

"Just an answer." She cleared her throat. "You don't... Do you really hate me?"

"You need to ask?"

"I just want an answer," she repeated.

Aveline sat wearily. "I don't know what to think of you. You're a pirate, a scoundrel. You even try to blatantly flirt with Hawke. You think those are qualities I admire?"

"Well. Every woman has to admire the femme fatale lifestyle at one time or another." As if to prove her point, she whipped out a dagger and began twirling it around expertly.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Aveline asked, being sure to watch the knife with intense focus, in case Isabela decided to have more fun and try to throw it.

"I mean, the danger! The thrills!" Isabela gave her a wink. "The _romance_."

Aveline rolled her eyes.

"If you want an example, just look at Hawke! She is going to have some serious drama on her hands, you just know it. With that dark, sexy elf and that ruggedly handsome mage. Come to think of it, drama probably isn't going to be the only big thing in her hands…"

She frowned. "You think she's that sort of girl?"

"Pfft!" Isabela said, chuckling. "You don't?"

"Never mind," Aveline groaned exhaustedly.

"And you and Donnic! Mmm-mm, aren't you two just ready for some good Jory-shanking already..."

"Isabela!" She facepalmed. "Ugh. Since when did you stick your nose into other people's business?"

"Since forever," the pirate answered. "I just see the way you look at each other. Perfect chemistry, I'd say. Have you bedded him yet?"

"I think that's private," said Aveline.

"So you haven't. Pity."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not some horny little slattern, unlike you."

Isabela smirked, then leaned in close. "Hey. You want some... advice on how to snag him?"

Aveline frowned. "I'm going to regret this."

Suddenly she retreated. "Ahh, I'm sorry. I'm more used to giving advice to women."

_Damn her._ Aveline wanted to slap her, but her will stood in the way. Patience had gotten her out of many situations before. She could do this. _It'll be over soon_, she assured herself. _Or at least it better be._

She gave one final warning. "Isabela..."

"Okay, okay." She lifted her hands in a show of innocence. "I don't think you'd want to hear what I have to say anyway."

"That's right. I don't."

"But don't blame me if he starts running away screaming because some big scary man-lady is trying to help him build his Circle Tower."

Aveline glared. "Shut up, whore."

Isabela grinned.


End file.
